User talk:Starscream7
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Transformers 3 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse I'm ready! Hi Starscream7, Cause I don't have much to do on the Teleteraan1-Tf wiki I've become user on this wiki too. I hope I can help you! Shockwave 56 18:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC) UHM...I don't know when you're online, but can I get the link on my user page?Shockwave 56 17:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Waiting......Shockwave 56 18:36, January 10, 2011 (UTC) If you made this wiki, how come it's blank? I hade to edit Ironhide, add a picture on Shockwave and Barricade. Do you know what you're doing, because this wiki is plain.Movie09 13:58, July 28, 2011 (UTC) instructions I'll find Transformers toy instructions for this wiki so if anyone loses any instructions, search the character and then go to the bottom of the page. So, what do you think? Movie09 18:39, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Anybody there? Marco...Movie09 23:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) sorry I'm sorry! You said my work worths nothing here. All I'm trying to do is to make the wiki look better. Guess you have to do all the editing. Leave a message on my talk page when you see this message. Movie09 23:51, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm not mean If you don't except the changes, then just say so. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm not disrespecting you and I'm not avenging myself. I know you made the wiki, so it's my job to respect that. I'm only helping and if you hate my changes, contact me and let me know so I can edit a Dark of the Moon Wiki which is also dead. I'm sorry okay, but you should said that if I'm breaking your rules, this could happen. Movie09 23:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC)